


mapple leaf

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Akaashi overthinks.





	mapple leaf

"Catch a falling cherry blossom and your first love will come true."

 

Akaashi remembered hearing something like that, though he didn't know where, neither if the statement was correct. It might have been a little different, he didn't recall. More so because he listened it from a song, or maybe a TV drama, one of those his aunt enjoyed. In any case, was he wrong on believing it?

Perhaps. He wasn't a girl, daydreaming about love and first times, as was expected of them. Or a little boy, untainted from the  _ grown ups _ view of love, innocent and naive.

Someone his age should be thinking about extremes and never-agains, about something  _ bigger _ than himself.

If so, even better.

That'd mean he could do pretty much what he wanted, or something unexpectedly expected, like living erratically before he was a full grown adult and facing life in a mature manner.

With his mind made up, he stepped forward, in more ways than one.

 

The weather was nice, perfect, one could say. Early April, wind blowing softly, a tinge of remembrance of the cold winter, of the warmth hope for spring. And as such, there was no doubt of what was to come. There was hardly a better way to spend such magnificent weather than to go cherry blossom viewing. 

Although Akaashi could do with fewer people, the company was welcomed. Besides, he wasn’t sure he could muster up the courage for what was about to come, not by himself. 

His teammates, maybe his friends, or a second family, Akaashi liked to think. It didn't matter what he called them, they were there, as close as ever, even though sometimes Akaashi wondered if he truly belonged with them. They were his upperclassmen after all, a whole year of experiences he could never catch up to…

As if on cue, the ever knowing Konoha nudged him, smiling at him he disrupted him of his dark thoughts. Komi clasped his back, leading him through the sidewalk, Onaga at his side. Washio and Shirofuku called out to them, already sitting on their spot underneath the soft shade of a tall, almost empty, cherry tree.

But no one distracted him more than  _ the one _ , excitable as ever, Bokuto Koutarou, running in circles around the cherry tree, like a small child, or a dog on its first walk on the park. Should he feel annoyed about the ruckus? In any other circumstances, maybe. If they were on the school grounds, or if there was signs of annoyance from other people. But there wasn't such, so he let it slide. What's more, he enjoyed the sight.

"Akaashi-kun, come sit!", Shirofuku called again and he obliged, albeit reluctantly. He wanted to see more of Bokuto, more of his carefree attitude, wanted to perceive and delude himself, thinking of joining him in his mischiefs.

 

He couldn't.

 

So, he sat with the others and helped them with the preparations. Amicable chatter died out as everyone admired the spectacle, one too many petals drizzling from above. 

Too romantic. 

Too sad. 

Everything begins and everything  _ must  _ end. 

_ No _ . Akaashi wouldn't follow that train of thought, not today.  _ Today  _ was about being young, being reckless and adventurous, being in love. At least for once, for the very first time, and the last, if luck was on his side.

The significance wasn't so different, after all.

Bokuto settled by his side,"Hey hey, what’re you thinking?”

Anyone else would have startled from the sudden intrusion, probably, but not Akaashi, not after spending most of his first year beside this brilliant young man.

“Nothing much, Bokuto-san. Just the usual”, he said, hoping Bokuto wouldn't prod.

He didn’t. A hum of acknowledgment, and an uncharacteristic silence, followed. Everyone else had gotten up for one reason or the other. Komi and Konoha were chasing Onaga after telling them a cute girl had approached him that afternoon. He didn't say it was for asking directions before they made their own assumptions, though, resulting in a particularly ridiculous display. Shirofuku went to answer a call, and Washio disappeared to buy some drinks, arguably. 

So, for some precious minutes, it was only Akaashi and Bokuto. This was his time. But, he wondered, what was the best way to approach Bokuto? Be blunt. Be indirect. Akaashi didn't know. For now, his attention was better spent twiddling with his fingers on his lap.  _ Is this even a good idea? What if he rejects me? What if he doesn’t? Am I ready for the outcome of this...confession? Was I always this embarrassing? What should I do? What-? _

It was in that moment, while hearing, more than listening, Bokuto talking about their teammates, and him in his spiraling confusion,  when it happened.

Obviously, the velvet usubeni rain fell along the sideway, filling the park in shades of pink.

Obviously, his and every other person's hair, clothes and belongings were painted the very same colors.

Obviously,  _ obviously _ , it was called  _ Cherry Blossom viewing _ for a reason.

And despite the obviousness, Akaashi found it surprising when one of many tiny, beautiful, petals, landed right on his open palm.

Then, “Akaaashi, did'ya see that? Akaashi?”

Once more, Bokuto brought him back to the present with a strangely soothing voice.

“Hm? Ah, no, I wasn’t paying attention.”

Bokuto squinted at him, furrowing his brows, “Are you sure you okay there? You seem a little off…” crossing his arms, Bokuto shifted to face Akaashi. Fate wasn't giving him much choice, it seemed. “C’mon Akaaashi, we’re supposed to be having fun! It’s a perfect day, with a perfect setting and a perfect view, we can do anything we want without fear! Today’s the day to let everything out! So,what could you be preoccupied with, Akaashi?” and in a hushed tone and squinting eyes, “did I say that right?”

Akaashi stared at Bokuto in awe. With a few words he unwittingly helped his resolve.  _ Today’s the day.  _ He nodded, “Yes, Bokuto-san, that is correct.” Akaashi steeled himself, breathed through his nose, and faced Bokuto head-on, holding with care the petal in his hand, “actually, there’s something I wanted to tell you…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "if you catch a falling maple leaf you'll fall in love with the person you're walking with.  
> it's like how they say you'll marry your first love if you catch a falling cherry blossom."


End file.
